An Eyeshield mafia super adventure
by ThePurityofSanity
Summary: *Hiatus* this is my first fic please don't read if you don't like it : Alyks (my oc) has almost always been majorally alone because of her brother Tamaki she has a mom who cares more a bout her older brother than her, a dad who's almost never home and everyone is jealous of her because she lives with her brother rated m because of violence in later part
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so review and tell me what you think!

Chapter #1 Part 1

"Speech"(out loud not thinig or Hirma talking  
)

'_Thoughts_ '

'**HIRUMA SPEECH'** (in Alyks' head and Alyks' responses are in her head or thinking)

'**Get up Chibi!' **"Hiee?! Hiruma-san? Why are you in my head?" **'I don't know Chibi.'** "I'm not eyeshield" **'I know that! But you're still smaller than me.'** Unknown voice calls up form down the stairs "Alyks honey it's time for breakfast and reborn needs to see you before you leave!" "Ok Kaa-chan, be right there!' I call down from upstairs. **'Chibi you are going to be late see what this co called "Reborn "wants and let's get out of here.' Hiruma commented in my head. "Hai Hiruma-san" I said sadly because my tutor will be angry to high hell.** "Alyks come here for a second" said my tutor "I can read minds remember?" "No Reborn I didn't remember, so can you not tell anyone about Hiruma please?" I begged with desperation. "Fine but this is wonderful blackmail for later." Reborn said with an evil smirk on his face. "Ok thanks so much Reborn I owe you I've got to go or Hibari-san will bite me to death!" I said as I was running out the door. "Herbivore why are you almost late?" said Hibari the school's prefect. "I was held up by my tutor" I replied. "Herbivore gets to class" Said the raven haired ten with a small smile on his face. **'So this is the famous Hibari eh?' said Hiruma already planning something "Yeah but you can't have Reborn already has him for something else." I said calmly. "Sorry." ** "Sawada Alyks! Where were you?" asked my teacher Nezo-sensei quite angry. "Sorry." I mumbled under my breath and sat in my chair lost in my own thoughts so I was startled when Hiruma said this** 'Chibi this Nezo is your teacher?' "Yeah sadly," I responded with a mental sigh "he's such a utter Baka!" 'Chibi, he's going to call on you if you don't look slightly interested.' Hiruma responded chuckling "Thanks a lot Hiruma!" **as I look up and continue the conversation** 'say Chibi shouldn't you being paying attention?' Hiruma asked kind of peeved that I didn't care about what the teacher was asking about. "No Hiruma I don't because I've already learned this at my previous school and the other teacher was way better than this one." I said relaxed **"Sawada-san, will you please answer the question on the board?" Nezo-sensei asked angrily. *"sure it's the pen is mightier than the sword right?" I said smugly. "yes." Said Nezo-sensei baffled. DING-DONG" Class is over please use this time wisely like Gokudera and Sawada- san." Said Nezo still baffled at my answer. **"Ne? Hiruma doesn't your team need you?" I asked concerned. 'Yeah Chibi but they have Dokuburo and the old man.' Hiruma replied. 'Chibi it's time to get some Slaves!' "EH?! SLAVES?!" 'Yup and Chibi we can't have you freak out at everything that I say today now can we? And I know just who to blackmail!' 'Hey Chibi can I take control of you please,' Hiruma asked nicely. "WHAT DID YOU SAY HIRUMA?"I screamed in my head. 'Ow. Just can I take control of you for three minutes?' "Only three? Are you sure?" I asked curious. 'Yes.' "Fine Hiruma just don't kill anyone." 'Chibi do you know who I'm going to blackmail?' asked Hiruma smiling evilly. "No?" I said kind of scared. 'Good, you shouldn't know.' Hiruma said finally after a pause he said 'Chibi you're really fast!' " I know right I didn't run this fast because reborn told me not to show my secrets to everyone and my teachers say at the 40 yard dash I run a 4.15 yps(yards per second)." Wow, not even eyeshield is that fast!'**_** 'I can use her!'**_** Hiruma thought happily. "Also I'm only running at half speed right now." I said helpfully completely oblivious to Hiruma's planning.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; except for my oc Alyks

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

**'HIRUMA SPPECH'** ( in Alyks' head and her responses)

**'Wake up Chibi. WAKE UP CHIBI!' Hiruma shouted in my head so loud it hurt my ears " huh? What's going on?" I said sleepily. 'Class is over.' Hiruma said peeved. " You could've taken control of me again right?" I asked confused.'No,' hiruma sighed ' only once a day can I take control of you and only with your consent.' "Oh thanks for the short explanation." I said finally understanding.'Yeah, buy the way does your school have a american football team?' asked Hiruma subtly implying something but I couldn't tell. " Yeah why?" I asked confused. ' Because you're going to be joining the football team in Deimon I need you to be prepared for the real thing.' he said calmly as if talking to a five year old. " No." I responded quickly, with close to no hesitation.' this is not up for discussion Chibi you're going to be on the team whether you want to be or not.' Hiruma said stubbornly" why, should I?" I asked confused more than usual." in case you couldn't tell I'm a girl a tomboy but a girl nonetheless." ' Yeah I noticed so?' Hiruma asked smugly."So? Girls can't play football last time I checked there's no women football league is there?" I responded kind of angry. Hiruma didn't reply.**" I guess he's angry at me for saying no right of the bat." I thought out loud. " Who's mad at you Hime can I beat them up?" Asked the popular Italian Transfer student Gokudera Hayato. " oh,did I say that out loud? And Gokudera you can't beat them up he's stronger than you." I responded without thinking. "Haha, maa maa Gokudera, Alyks' is just sleepy right Alyks?" asked the popular baseball player and the ace of the baseball team." un, *Takeshi!" I said blushing bright red. Takeshi blushed even more than me. Gokudera and Hiruma sat jealously in the corner of the classroom and Alyks' mind, the latter of the two is thinking of devilishly evil plans to get back at the baseball player. While Hiruma was plotting Hayato was planning on making Alyks' older brother the decimo of the Vongola, without involving Alyks of course, and to become the right hand man of either of them preferably Alyks but is conflicted because he doesn't want her in the mafia, but wants to be her right hand man.


End file.
